


D'Qar Nights

by naberiie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr: finnreyfridays, fluff with smut, picnic date night goes oh so right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberiie/pseuds/naberiie
Summary: Rey was never very romantic, but she needn't have worried. Finn was going to take care of all that - and of her.





	D'Qar Nights

It didn’t happen how Rey had pictured it. Not at all.

She had just imagined that one night, she would climb into Finn’s bunk before he came back to his room, wearing only a smirk. Or one day she would simply pull him aside and whisper all the things she wanted to do to him, all the things she wanted _him_ to do to _her_ , in his ear – either way, she’d be rewarded. First with a blushing, flustered, Finn.

And then with a blushing, flustered Finn _underneath_ her.

 _But apparently,_ Rey thought, watching him climb up after her, thick blankets draped over his shoulder like royalty, _he has other plans._ In the deep silver moonlight, he was ethereal, and Rey wished she could pluck the moonlight from the sky like thread and weave him a cloak of the stuff. She wished she could give him every luxury in the galaxy.

He caught her staring at him and flashed her that smile, that smile that sent waves of excitement rolling down her spine. A flush creeped onto her cheeks. She shifted in the long grasses where she waited for him, taking a deep breath of the D’Qar night air, trying and failing to steady her nerves, realizing _she_ might just end up being the blushing and flustered one. If the night went as she was hoping it to go.

“Can I look in the bag, now?” She called out to him, hoping that she sounded more relaxed than she felt. She hoisted the green canvas bag off her shoulder, raising her eyebrows as he approached.

Finn finally caught up to her and smoothed the blankets on the grasses, releasing that sharp, fresh perfume into the air. He laughed and said, “Yes, now you can. I give you permission.” He stamped the grass flat and sat down next to her.

The only contents of the bag were two large canteens and a medium pack of what appeared to be freeze-dried fruit rations. She slowly took them out of the bag and raised an eyebrow at Finn, who was watching her nervously. He laughed and took one of the canteens from her. “I tried to get real food, but this was all I could nab from the kitchens. But, but-” he flipped up the canteen’s cap and held it out to her, “this is _real_ wine. From… Naboo? I think.”

She wrinkled her nose but took a hesitant sip. It took half a moment, but the flavors bloomed sweet and fragrant over her tongue. A surprised, tiny, “Oh!” left her lips and she laughed with delight – sometimes the galaxy _still_ surprised her, even though she had left Jakku who knew how long ago –

Before she could take another sip, Finn’s lips were pressed against hers, gently but oh so firmly, sweeter than the wine and the night air combined – she pushed the canteen out of the way and her hands found his jaw, the back of his neck, his tightly curled hair. Finn let the canteen fall to the blankets and smiled under her lips. They tasted like fruits from a world he had never visited but remembered in a dream. He cupped her face, lightly dragging his other hand up and down her thigh.

Rey moaned, so soft it was almost a vibration on the tip of his tongue, when his hands trailed down over the small of her back – and then she was pulling him down, grabbing the front of his jacket as she took them both back onto the blankets. Her long legs bent and spread with another groan, intertwining with his, as Finn started to trace the line of her neck with his tongue, drinking in the sounds he was pulling from her, relishing the movement of her hips under his. He propped himself up above her and snuck a hand under her hips, pulling them up to meet his.

She pulled back, cheeks flushed, and smiled. Finn bit his lip, watching her in delight, as she started to grind against him, a mischievous smirk plastered to her face. The pressure built and built until he could take it, until she could only close her eyes, her face tipped towards the stars in pure pleasure as his hands found the waistband of her trousers and tugged them down. He kissed her neck, her breasts, her stomach, leaving trails of fire against her bare skin.

Thousands of stars twinkled above them, stark against the tapestry of the deepening purple sky. The Resistance base was near invisible, even though the clearing was less than half a mile down the hill from them. Only the running lights of the landing areas gave any indication to where it lay hunkered down under the verdant earth. And though they were invisible to everyone, to each other, they were brighter than the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can believe it, this is my first time writing (and then publishing) any sort of smut, even though this is... pretty tame, compared to some fics I've read. I guess I'm just as easily flustered as these two nerds!


End file.
